masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saverus Caverian
Saverus Caverian is an elite agent of the acting as a member of the branch, otherwise known as the Spectres. Being a veteran of the Hierarchy military and , Saverus has years of experience on his belt, medals on his chest, scars on his face, and many stories to tell. Background Overview Little is known of Saverus' past other than the fact that he was born on Orvus IX and was the son of the disgraced General Azimuth. Though he was raised by his mother, Saverus was unwittingly prepared for a galactic cataclysm by his exiled father. Following clues left to him in hologram recordings, Saverus joined the military, C-Sec, and eventually the Spectres in hopes of gaining the experience and resources to survive against the threat. As time went on, Saverus began to doubt the predictions of his father until the day that attacked the . He believed that Sovereign was nothing more than flagship at first but after hearing refer to it as a and make claims that more were coming, he began to believe his father's prophecy once again. With faith renewed in his father's words, Saverus would use all of the resources he could muster to not only survive the Reaper threat, but fight against it. Dossier Combat Proficiencies Saverus Caverian is an extremely skilled warrior, being talented in several forms of combat. He is proficient in the use of firearms such as , , and but also makes use of combat knives, staves, and his own hands to effectively subdue or kill targets. Saverus was much more agile than most turians and used this to master several and fighting styles which made him an extreme threat with or without a weapon. His already hyper-lethal combat potential is exponentially increased by his tactical genius and sheer cunning. Throughout his career, Saverus has been able to adapt to any situation thrown at him by thinking and adapting his combat strategies on the fly. He is also able to successfully accomplish missions passively by outsmarting or negotiating certain situations where deaths are not necessary. Personality Like all turians, Saverus was raised to have strong beliefs in public service and doing what is necessary for the greater good; something that has carried over into his adult life and his Spectre career. As a Spectre he doesn't just work hard to defend his people or the Citadel law, but he fights for the benefit of all; be it turian, , or even . Countless times throughout his life, Saverus has displayed a tendency of reckless behavior. This behavior comes from a combination of both over-confidence on his part aswell as an apathetic attitude for his own life. Career Vitae Saverus has forged a reputation as a zealous defender of the galactic community who's loyalties were much stronger with justice than with the Citadel Council, often times disregarding their orders for the benefit of others. An example of this was when he defended Feros against an onslaught from batarian raiders, despite the Council ordering him not to interfere. He also tracked an assassin on Illium trying to kill a matriarch but after learning the matriarch was corrupt, he helped her in the attack. He'd later rescue the same assassin from krogan when her ship crashed on Tuchanka. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Spectre Category:Under Construction Category:Direct Control Category:Mass Effect: Dark Realm Category:Male